World Upside Down
by skigrrrrrrrl
Summary: Finished(with alternate endings) ! Lizzie's in a car accident which causes some major changes in her life... Review!
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters, except Jake and Heather. They all belong to Disney.

A/N This is my first Lizzie fanfic so please be nice in your reviews. Please tell me what you think.

Lizzie and Ronnie are 15, Jake and Heather are 17

The Accident 

------ Scene outside a night club called Vodu------- 

"Are you sure you can drive?" Lizzie asked Jake, Ronnie's brother.

"Yeah, no prob," he replied.

Lizzie and Ronnie had been dating for almost a year. They double-dated a lot with Jake and his girlfriend, Heather. They would all go to parties and clubs together. Lizzie never drank any alcohol, she had promised herself that she never would, but Ronnie, Jake, and Heather all drank a lot. They had all gotten fake ID's that said they were older, that's how they got into the clubs and got their drinks.  That night Lizzie had noticed that Jake had had a lot to drink and she was worried about him driving.

"I wanna drive! I wanna drive!" cried Heather in a whiney voice as she walked a little lopsided with her arm around Jake's waist. Lizzie got even more worried, compared to Heather, Jake was completely sober. 

Lizzie's worry about Heather's driving quickly faded as Jake said a flat out "no" to Heather. They got into the metallic blue new BMW that belonged to Ronnie's parents. Jake and Heather were up-front while Lizzie and Ronnie got comfortable in the back seat. 

            Lizzie loved kissing Ronnie. His tender lips caused a sort of an electric shock on hers every time they met. Just one kiss from him would make all her worries disappear. Ronnie leaned on her so they were both lying on the back seat. Everything was going great until Jake made a sharp swerve and the sound of metal rubbing against each other filled Lizzie's ears. She felt the car flip over and she grabbed Ronnie quickly. Everything seemed as if it was playing in slow motion. 

" Oh my god, I'm going to die," she thought as she started to silently cry.

Ronnie had already hit his head and he was unconscious.

Her life flashed before her eyes.  Lizzie thought about all the good times she had with Gordo and Miranda and how she wished that she had accepted their offer to go to the movies. She realized how many mistakes she had committed throughout the last few years.  She thought about her parents and Matt and how they would be affected. *Would they even care that I'm gone* Lizzie knew that she had been very harsh to her parents lately, but she hoped they would forgive her.  

As the car stopped moving, Lizzie felt very numb, but she mumbled, " I love you". She didn't know to whom she was saying it to; she just felt the need to say it.

A/N Do you like it? I do have a plot I mind, but it's going to take many chapters. Be patient please. I'll update the next chapter when I get 5 nice reviews.


	2. At The Hospital

A/N: Yes, it is the same Ronnie, except that he matured a bit. I'm sorry it was so short; I honestly thought it would turn out longer. Maybe I'll edit it and add some stuff later.

The Hospital 

Lizzie woke up in a room with white walls. Her vision was blurry and her head was in a lot of pain. She knew instantly that she was at the hospital. She was still alive. Lizzie tried to remember what had happened after the car had stopped moving, but it was no use. 

A few moments later, she saw her mother walk toward her with a look of happiness on her face. Jo walked up to her daughter and sat on her bed. After a week at the hospital, Lizzie had finally woken up.  The accident had been hard for the McGuire family and for Lizzie's friends. Jo and Sam took turns staying overnight in the hospital and Gordo and Miranda visited often.

"I love you," Jo said.

Lizzie just cried and said, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, honey," Jo replied, "it's not your fault." Jo knew that it was Jake's fault, but she didn't say anything. Jake and his girlfriend had died instantly and Ronnie was in a comma. She didn't have the nerve to tell Lizzie.

At that moment a young red haired nurse walked into the hospital room. She was glad to see that Lizzie had woken up and she quickly called the doctor.  A few moments later, a tall blond woman came into the room and smiled after seeing Lizzie. 

"Glad to see you are awake, Elizabeth. I'm Dr. Gulkin. You are in Cedar Point Hospital. Do you know what day it is?"

Lizzie shook her head.

"It's March 16th, exactly one week after your accident. You have been in a coma for seven days. When the car you were in flipped over and grinded against a guardrail, you lost the top part of your scalp. We operated immediately and the good news is that you are going to be ok."

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took her left hand (the IV was on her right one) and touched her head, she winced in pain. It was covered in bandages. Lizzie thought about her beautiful blond hair. She knew that they had shaven it. It would take a really long time to regrow. And everyone would make fun of her.

"Oh my God!" Lizzie exclaimed, "What happened to Ronnie?" 

Lizzie got very worried. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to not remember Ronnie.

"Umm… Lizzie, honey, I don't know how to say this," Jo said, " Ronnie _is_ alive, but he's in a deep coma."

Lizzie started crying. She knew she was being irrational, but somehow she thought it was her fault.

"Jake and Heather died instantly," Lizzie's mother continued.

Lizzie started crying even harder and she felt guiltier. She kept on crying, until she saw her father, Matt, Gordo and Miranda walk in. She was really glad to see them. They all had tired faces and dark circles under their eyes, but they all had a smile on their faces.

"Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed. "How are you?" 

Miranda walked over to her and gave her a very careful hug. Gordo and Lizzie's father did the same thing. Sam's hug was extra long. Matt just stayed in the corner of the room with a shocked look on his face. Many people thought they didn't get along well, but deep down they really loved each other and Matt was really glad that Lizzie was alive. He was just stunned.

A/N: Do you like it? I'll talk more about Gordo and Miranda in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Conversation With Miranda

**3. Conversation With Miranda**

"I'm bored," Lizzie said to no one in particular, "Bored, bored, BORED!" *More worried than bored, I guess*   

Another week at the hospital had gone by and Ronnie was still in a deep coma, he was getting worse instead of better. Lizzie, on the other hand, was doing a lot better. The approximately 300 stitches on her scalp were healing rapidly. Thankfully, that was the only major injury she had, the rest were just cuts and bruises. Lizzie knew she had been really lucky to be alive, the doctor didn't think she would have made it.

Miranda walked into the hospital room. "Hey, Liz! How are you feeling today?"

Lizzie was silent for a moment. "Better, I guess… Miranda I'm really worried about Ronnie!"

"Umm…" Miranda said quietly, "I don't think we can do anything else except wait"

"Urgh! It's so hard!"

"I know, but we have to have faith and hope that he'll get better."

Tears swelled up in Lizzie's eyes; she wiped them away. "So," she said trying to make her voice sound happy, "how are things with you and Gordo?

Miranda and Gordo had been dating for about a month. Lizzie had been fine with it, she had Ronnie, but she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous.

"I don't know. I really like him, but the ´spark´ is gone." Miranda said worriedly. "He doesn't seem to want to kiss or cuddle as much anymore. I think he likes someone else!" *And that someone is probably you,* she thought. "Well, I gotta go anyways. Bye! I'll come by tomorrow."

"Bye! Thanks for coming to visit me, I really appreciate it," Lizzie called out.

         She was really tired, so she just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I have absolutely no idea how to express myself. Need help!


	4. Breaking Up and Feeling Selfish

Breaking up and feeling selfish

--------------------------------------------------------------Miranda's room----------------------------------------------

"Loneliness knows me name…" Miranda sang along to her Westlife CD as she lay on her bed thinking about the conversation she had just had with Lizzie. Miranda had a strong feeling that she was right about Gordo. He was acting very weird. She was so lost on her thoughts; she almost didn't hear the phone ring.

"Uh, Hello?" she said.

"Miranda? It's me."

She knew exactly who it was and she was glad. She needed to talk to him.

            "Look," Gordo said almost whispering, "Can you meet me at the Digital Bean in 10 minutes?

"Sure. See ya' there!"

"Ok, bye."

Miranda sort of knew what Gordo wanted to talk about and she wouldn't be able to handle it if he broke up with her. She had to find a way to stop it. Miranda searched her closet for the sexiest clothes she could find. She finally picked out a black leather mini skirt and a light blue strapless top. She looked herself over in the mirror and hurried to the DB.

-----------------------------------------------------------Digital Bean----------------------------------------------------

Gordo was already sitting in a booth by the corner of the Digital Bean by the time Miranda got there. Gordo stared at her in awe. She looked great and he knew this was going to be even harder than he thought.

"Hey, you look great!" Gordo exclaimed.

"Thanks," Miranda replied trying not to show her excitement. She leaned over and gave him a kiss, which later turned into a French kiss. Gordo pulled away after a few moments.

"Look, Miranda, this is really hard for me. Especially with everything that has been going on with Lizzie. I don't know how to tell you this- Miranda cut him off.

"I know what you are going to say. I'm not stupid," she said, " I can tell that something is wrong and you have no idea how it feels. I love you, I always have." Miranda started crying, she knew she was over reacting, but she didn't care, she was too hurt to care. "Solo te quiero decir que eres un p**o! "(A/N: that's in Spanish, it means: I just want to tell you that you are a- well, lets just call it a male prostitute.) Miranda quickly ran out of the DB.

"Damn it! I can't believe she did that." Gordo said to himself. * Well, it's not like I didn't deserve it. I knew that was going to hurt her. It's not my fault I like Lizzie!*

----------------------------------------------------------- A Park-----------------------------------------------------------

Miranda was crying uncontrollably leaning against a tree in the park. Her heart was broken. Miranda had always dreamed of the day she and Gordo would go out. She never admitted it, but in the fourth grade, she was extremely jealous when Lizzie admitted that she had a crush o Gordo. Miranda knew that someday Gordo would choose Lizzie over her, that's why she couldn't believe it when he asked her out.

Then, a thought occurred to Miranda *I'm here crying over a guy when my best friend is in the hospital and her boyfriend is in a coma. How insensitive can I be!*

She knew what she had to do. Miranda headed in the direction of the bus stop.

-------------------------------------------------Back at the Digital Bean-------------------------------------------------

Gordo was still sitting in the booth an hour later with a very confused look on his face. He analysed the situation and then it occurred to him that he was an idiot. He broke up with his girlfriend, who was one of his best friends, because he liked- well loved his other best friend who already _had_ a boyfriend! Thinking about Lizzie made him realize that he was being selfish. The girl he loved was at the hospital and he hadn't seen her in a few days. He decided t go to the hospital and visit her.

A/N: I know I didn't talk about Lizzie in this chapter, but I wrote it so you'd understand what is going to happen next. Do you like it?


	5. Walks to the Bus Stop

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had to work out some ideas for some changes that I am going to make. P.S. this is going to be a short chapter, but the next one will come soon.

**5.Walking to the Bus Stop**

            Miranda walked slowly toward the bus stop. She wasn't in any real hurry to get to the hospital and she felt she needed to work out her thoughts before she got there. Part of her felt like it was all Lizzie's fault. That if it wasn't for her, Miranda would still be going out with the love of her life. But another part of her knew that she was being unreasonable. It wasn't Lizzie's fault that Gordo had a crush on- well loved her. 

*Love is so confusing* Miranda thought.

            The wind picked up as the sun set and Miranda was getting cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed up and down. Miranda looked up at the sky, it looked as if it was about to rain. She walked hurriedly towards the bus stop before it did. She desperately had to talk to Lizzie.

---------------------------------------------Meanwhile, Gordo…-------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Gordo left the Digital Bean, it started to rain. 

"Great, just great." Gordo muttered to himself as he covered his head with his jacket.

 (A/N: these are the little people in Gordo's head arguing. P.S. I apologize to whoever I took this from. I just really liked the idea.) Maybe I shouldn't go see Lizzie. I can't tell her that I broke up with Miranda because I have feelings for her. I can't do it. Not yet. _We__ have to go. Miranda is probably going to tell her anyways and Lizzie is going to be confused. She won't know what to think._ Ok, we'll go. Love is so confusing. _Love is so confusing_. They both said at the same time.

Gordo ran towards the bus stop in hope to catch it before it left. But he was too late, when he got there he could see the back of the bus down the road.

Great, great, great, Gordo thought.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys. I'll post the next one tomorrow.


	6. Oops...

A/N: hey guys, what happened to all my great reviewers? I miss you guys. *wipes tear from eye* Please review, I love all my reviews. I NEED THEM!!!! *inhales and exhales deeply to calm down*

**6. Oops**

Miranda got off the bus and ran into the hospital. She reached the elevator and touched the buttons impatiently. The elevator was in the 21st floor! *Shit!* as she waited for the elevator she looked around and noticed that people were staring at her. * I must look like a real slut* she just shrugged it off and looked straight at the elevator. A few moments later the elevator arrived.

Ding!

About 20 people walked out practically trampling over Miranda. "Watch it!" she said. Miranda walked angrily into the elevator and touched the button marked 6.

The elevator finally reached her floor about two minutes later. Miranda strolled into the reception area and told the nurse who she was and where she was going. Miranda had done this many times before so she was already used t it. The nurse gave her permission and Miranda searched for room 6201. 

Lizzie noticed her best friend come in and she was glad. She really needed to talk to someone. Being in the hospital all day was incredibly boring.

"Miranda! I'm so glad you are here. Wow, you look great. I really need to-" Lizzie stopped talking as she noticed her best friend's eyes were puffy and red. "Oh Mir, what's wrong?"

Miranda ran toward Lizzie and gave her a hug.

"Ouch" Lizzie complained as the needle with the IV moved in her arm causing her pain.

"Sorry. Um…Liz, Gordo broke up with me. A look of disbelief spread across Lizzie's face.

"W-Why?" Lizzie stammered.

"Well, he-he li-loves someone else. *Don't say anything else. She can't deal with this right now* 

"Wait a sec. Are we talking about the same person? Gordo wouldn't do that, you mean too much to him."

"Well, it's true. It really happened. I tried to stop it, I mean, look at the way I'm dressed. Nothing I did helped, he's too," Miranda explained, "in love with you." *Oops.*

"Wait. What?"

"Uh," Miranda stammered, "I gotta go." She quickly ran out of the hospital room.

Lizzie couldn't understand. *What the hell? Gordo? A crush on me? This can't be happening; I can't deal with this right now. I can't, I can't.*  Lizzie started crying uncontrollably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. McGuire," the nurse said over the phone, "can you please come down to the hospital? There's been an emergency?"

"Why? What happened? Said a frantic Mrs. McGuire.

            "Your daughter just had a nervous breakdown."    


	7. Leaving, Worry, and Hats

A/N: I live in Venezuela. For those of you that don't know where it is, it's in the north of South America. Above Brazil and to the right of Columbia. Up until 3:00 am this morning, we had a corrupt president called Hugo Chavez. Nobody liked him He was a dictator in disguise. Anyways, yesterday there was a peaceful protest demanding Chavez to resign. Everything was fine until about 4:30 pm. Our now ex-president, made a TV address (or whatever you guys call it) which forced every TV station to show his "speech" instead of the normal programming or the news. Taking advantage that TV stations couldn't show the news, he ordered his "people" to shoot the protesters. About 11 people were killed and dozens were injured. Now, on top of being corrupt, he was an assassin. Our people wouldn't take that, so they shut down all of the airports so he couldn't leave. Around midnight, he tried to escape and he was detained by the military. He went to jail and was forced to resign. Now, everything is fine; we have a new president that everyone likes. That's what happened… To everyone that reviewed and said supportive words, thank you very much. JJJ

P.S. Emma is the redheaded nurse from the 2nd chapter. She has been taking care of Lizzie since she arrived there. She is a completely insignificant character.

7.Leaving, Worry, and Hats 

Emma peeked into the room and looked at Lizzie. She was sleeping calmly. *Poor thing.* Emma had become close to Lizzie. She hoped everything would turn out fine. Even though Lizzie had recovered from her injuries and, now, her nervous breakdown. Emma was still worried.

-----------------------------------------------------5 Days later-----------------------------------------------------

It was a Friday afternoon and Lizzie was in her parent's red minivan. She had finally left the hospital. This was Lizzie's first time in a car since the accident and she was really scared. Her knuckles had turned white from her grip on the armrest. Her parent's had brought her some of her normal clothes and a beanie for her to wear. Everyone, especially Lizzie, knew how hard it was going to be. Lizzie didn't think she could ever fit in again.

"Lizzie honey," her mother said, "calm down. Nothing is gonna happen."

Lizzie just nodded and eased her grip. She was still very worried. Her nervous breakdown didn't seem to have affected her too much. Lizzie put on a 'mask' to pretend that nothing had happened, but deep down, she was a wreck. Lizzie hadn't let her friends see her. Even though it seemed mean, she couldn't handle it. She hadn't seen Gordo in about a week. It was better that way. For now, at least.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the McGuire residence. As spoon as they entered the house, Lizzie went up to her room and climbed on her bed. She thought about how hard school was going to be. She had enough of a hard time keeping Kate off her back when she was ok, now it was going to be impossible. Since the doctors had said that she could go back to school that following Monday, Lizzie had to find a way to avoid Kate soon.

The weekend passed quickly. Lizzie didn't say much, but her parents understood. Jo had gone to the mall and bought her daughter some cute hats to wear. Lizzie didn't really want to wear hats, but it was the only way to hide her scars.

* Oh well, this is as good as it's gonna get for now.*


	8. Monday Morning and School

A/N: I'm sorry, but it's going to be short chapters from here till the end. Please review. I NEED reviews!!! LLLL

**8. School**

Beep, beep, beep!

Lizzie's alarm clock sounded especially annoying that Monday morning. * It's seven o'clock already?* She turned her head and looked at the clock. It was.  Beep, beep. The alarm kept on ringing. Lizzie just stretched her arm and turned it off.

"Lizzie honey, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Then get out of bed," Jo replied.

"But its so warm and cozy," Lizzie complained.

"Please get out of bed," her mom said in a sweet but stern voice.

"All right."

Lizzie had laid out her outfit and headwear the night before so she wouldn't have to deal with it this morning. She picked out a pair of dark-blue jeans, a lavender sweater with a white shirt underneath and a matching beanie, that his her scars. As she put on her clothes, Lizzie started thinking about Ronnie. *I miss him so much.* She slumped down on her bed and started thinking about her boyfriend. *Will he ever wake up? What if he doesn't? What would I do?* All these questions and memories kept going through Lizzie's head. *Urgh!*

"Good morning, sweetie," Sam said to his daughter as she walked down the stairs.

" 'Mornin"

Matt didn't say anything; he just stared at his food. Ever since Lizzie's accident, Matt wasn't himself. He almost never said anything, he kept out of trouble, and all he did was sulk around the house. He was too confused. _He_ couldn't even understand why he was acting like that. It made his parents worried.

Jo set a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes in front of Lizzie.

"Eat quickly and then I'll drive you to school."

Lizzie had told her mom that she didn't want to take the bus. Jo didn't ask why, she knew that Lizzie had her reasons. The only reason was that Gordo took the same bus as Lizzie and her plan was to avoid seeing him. She finished her breakfast and they got into the car. 

                When Lizzie got off her mom's car, Miranda walked over to her.

"Hi, Liz. You look great!"

"Uh…um thanks," she replied hesitantly. "Is Gordo here?"

"Yeah," said Miranda with an annoyed and angry voice. Trying to suppress her anger, she asked, "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lizzie looked around.

"Ok, lets just go in."

"Nice hat, dweeb," said a snooty voice behind them. 

"What a loser."

A sudden gasp swept across the school hallway.

A/N: ooh.. cliffhanger. 5 nice reviews and the next chapter will be up. Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, REVIEW!


	9. I'm a Monster

A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter I posted, but our old president is back. We had the president we liked for only about 40 hours. That kinda sucks, but there's nothing we can do about it.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, it's only thanks to them that I kept on writing.

I'm a Monster 

"How dare you? Bitch!," screamed a fuming Miranda.

While Lizzie was walking towards homeroom ignoring Kate's rude comments, Kate pulled on her hat exposing Lizzie's scars and lack of hair to everyone in the school hall. Lizzie was devastated. She couldn't hide her scars, everyone knew. If they hadn't seen her, the word would spread. 

When she noticed that Kate had removed her beanie, Lizzie was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She tried to run away from the mass of people, but it was impossible. *Oh my god, not him!* A curly haired head appeared from the crowd. Lizzie immediately ran into the girls' bathroom and hid in one of the stalls.

She started sobbing. *I hate this, I hate having been in that car, I hate Kate, I hate this school, I hate not knowing what to do, but most of all, I hate my life. I can't live like this. I can't keep hiding from my friends, I just can't.*

"Lizzie. Come out. No one is going to bother you. Please come out."

More sobs came from the stall. "How-sob- am I supposed-sniffle- to show my face again?- sob, sniffle. I'm a monster."

"Come on Liz, don't say that."

Some more sobs and sniffles were heard and then the stall door creaked open. The two friends embraced in a hug. Miranda gave Lizzie her hat back. *Kate is going to wish she had never been born. *Nobody messes with Miranda Sanchez's friends and gets away with it.*

-------------------------------------------------Homeroom---------------------------------------------------

                "Nice of you to join us, girls," said Mr. Andrews.

A snicker was heard coming from the back of the room. Miranda walked up to Mr. Andrews and whispered everything that had happened.

"Oh, ok, just take your seats then."

Lizzie was nervous, her eye started twitching. She had gotten that nervous tick after her breakdown. She sat down in her seat and didn't say anything throughout the whole hour. When the bell rang, Mr. Andrews pulled her aside.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me."

Lizzie just nodded and started walking towards the Science room.

A/N: I said they'd be short…


	10. Kate Gets Punished

**10. Kate Gets Punished**

Unfortunately, Kate sat behind Lizzie in science class and Miranda wasn't in the same class as them. She wanted to avoid any trouble, so Lizzie walked up to Ms. Smith and told her everything.

"If you need help on something, tell me. Ok?"

Just like with Mr. Andrews, Lizzie nodded and went to her seat.

When she sat down, she felt a tug on her hat. She just straightened it and looked at the blackboard. Kate kept tugging. Lizzie finally snapped and screamed, "Stop it!"

Ms. Smith, startled, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kate keeps pulling my hat."

Kate muttered "tattletale" under her breath.

"Ms. Saunders?" Ms. Smith said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything," Kate said sweetly.

Ms. Smith didn't really believe her, but she continued with the class. She turned her eyes slightly and caught Kate. "That's it Ms. Saunders, you just earned yourself a week's detention."

"But-but-." Kate stammered.

The rest of the class chuckled.

"Two weeks and watch it or I'll make it three."

Lizzie mouthed, "thank you".

After what seemed like an eternity, the lunch bell rang. By now, everyone in school knew about what had happened this morning, but the only people who made fun of Lizzie were the cheerleaders.

"Hope you get better soon," said a boy from Lizzie's Math class as he walked by.

"Um- thanks."

Most of the people were actually being nice and supportive. Even Ethan and his 'posse'. (I don't really know how that's spelled.)

"Yo, Liz.," Ethan said, "What happened to you?"

After Lizzie's crush on Ethan ended, they had become pretty good friends. 

"Um- I don't really want to talk about it right now. Sorry."

"No sweat, just remember I'm here if you need to talk. Don't let Kate and her friends let you down."

"Ok, thanks." Lizzie smiled at him.

--------------------------------------------Meanwhile, Gordo…----------------------------------------

"Miranda! Wait up." Gordo called after his ex-girlfriend and probably ex-best friend.

Miranda turned around and gave Gordo a disgusted look. "What do you want."

"Um- I think Lizzie's avoiding me" he said, remembering this morning.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Miranda said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so rude about it."

This made Miranda extremely angry. "Of course she's avoiding you, you asshole. You caused her to have a nervous breakdown for Christ's sake! She's really confused and doesn't know what to do."

Gordo just turned around ad left. *She's right, it's all my fault.*

---------------------------------------Back to Lizzie----------------------------------------------------

Lizzie finished her lunch and stood up from the table. She saw Miranda walking towards her and waved slightly. As Miranda came closer, Lizzie noticed that she was angry. 

"Wh- what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a little encounter with my ex-boyfriend"

*Great,* Lizzie thought, *Now they are fighting because of me. This has got to end*

A/N: I made this one a bit longer. The next chapter will be up soon.


	11. It's The Only Way

A/N: Brace yourselves, many of you will not like this.

11. It's The Only Way

After school, Lizzie told Miranda that she needed to be alone. So Miranda walked with Lizzie and turned right on her street.

"Bye, Mir."

"Bye!"

As Lizzie walked home alone, the weirdest thought came into her head. *The only way to escape all this pain and confusion, is death.* She tried to ignore it, but it was like a voice getting louder and louder. It was unbearable. 

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" her mom asked.

"It was um- ok. I'm going up to my room."

"Ok."

Lizzie shut the door to be alone with her thoughts. (A/N: Remember how Gordo had little people in his head? Well, for this chapter, Lizzie's gonna have them too.)

*Death is the only way. It can't be, there has got to be another way. There is no other way and you know it. No, no, NO! Yes, yes, yes. You are wrong!*

Lizzie didn't know what to do. It was like in those movies where they put a devil and an angel and they were fighting! She laid on her bed and realized that the "devil" was right. There was not other way. *Ok. We finally started going somewhere. The probabilities of you dying by natural causes or in an accident are slim to none. You have to commit suicide. *A little tiny Lizzie appeared on her mind. When she heard this Tiny Lizzie gulped, "Suicide?" *Yes, suicide. "How" That's for you to decide.*

That same afternoon, Lizzie was still lying on her bed thinking about suicide. It seemed like such a simple, but stupid idea at the same time.  It was the perfect answer to her problems, but a part of her told her it was wrong. *Aaaa! This is so confusing.*  The little angel started trying to convince Lizzie that the devil was wrong, but it didn't work. The little devil had won the fight, Lizzie was going to do it..

*Ok, I'm gonna do it, but how?* Lizzie decided to make a small list to consider her options. 

*Nobody can find it, so I'm going to write it in my diary.*

Pill overdose:  I don't know how to swallow pills. (A/N:I know this is highly improbable, but I can't do it either!)

Strangling myself: Too painful.

Stabbing myself or shooting a gun: way, WAY to painful.

*Ok, this is gonna be harder than I thought.*

A/N: Please don't criticize me. It's my plot and my idea. To all of you who are against this, I don't recommend you people to keep reading. (I don't know why people say these kinds of things. Everyone knows they are gonna keep reading anyways… o well.)


	12. She's Right

12. She's Right

----------------------------Lizzie POV--------------------------------------------------

*God, why is this so hard?*

"Hey Liz. How come you walked here?" Miranda asked.

"Oh," I said snapping out of my thoughts, "I needed the fresh air."

"Ok."

We walked the rest of the way to school together without saying a word. I'm my mind I was debating whether to tell Miranda about yesterday. "Mir, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she replied. Just then the bell rang. " Lizzie I got to go, but let's talk about this later."

I was disappointed. I really needed to talk to someone and my only other choice was Gordo. * Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. Damn it.* I just started walking towards homeroom.

"Hey loser."

I didn't even need to turn around, I knew it was Kate and her posse. Trying to act coolly I said, "Hi Kate, how was your first day in detention?"

 Some kids around us "ooed".

"You'll be sorry, McGuire." Kate retorted.

"And what makes you think so?"

"I'm popular, I can do things to you, things that will ruin what little reputation you have. Oh, I'm sorry, your stupid boyfriend already did." She turned around and did her little hand shake thingy with Claire.

I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped. How dare that bitch insult my boyfriend?! "Hey Kate!"

"What?"

"Take this." Then I did something I never thought I could, I slapped Kate straight across the face. *Uh-oh* I ran down the hall and hid inside the janitor's closet. After I closed the door, it finally sank in. Kate was right. I started crying uncontrollably again. *Oh no, oh no, no, no no!* I sobbed and sobbed. I skipped first period I knew I was going to get punished, but I didn't care. 

Sure enough, the a voice over the P.A. (I don't really know what they are called) system said "Elizabeth McGuire, to the office. Elizabeth McGuire to the office, please."

* Gee, I wonder what that is about * I thought sarcastically.

A/N: Ok, so I'm delaying the ending. Sorry. I just want to make the story longer. Don't really know why.


	13. No More Pain. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Last Kiss".  
  
A/N: I'm going to be highly criticized because of this, but I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
13. No More Pain  
  
Lizzie walked into the principal's office. "You wanted to see me, Ms. Fenton?" she said, wondering in how much trouble she was in.  
  
"Yes. Your parents called and I have authorized you to leave school early upon their request."  
  
"But why? What's wrong?" Lizzie started to panic.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. McGuire, I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough. I just want to tell you to be strong and remember, I'm always here if you need to talk."  
  
Immediately the worst thoughts came to Lizzie's head. *No, he can't die!*  
  
Lizzie ran home as quickly as she could. She expected the worst and her worst fear was that she would be correct. She burst into her front door. "Mom!" she screamed. "What happened?" Lizzie ran through the lower floor of her house in search for her mom. Her parents were in the kitchen.  
  
"Lizzie, sit down and try to stay calm."  
  
"Sit down? How can I sit down? Tell me what happened!" Lizzie demanded.  
  
Sam and Jo looked at each other, just long enough for Lizzie to hide something under her dark blue sweater.  
  
"Honey, the hospital called this morning after you left for school," her mom explained trying to sound calm.  
  
Meanwhile Lizzie thought *Oh my god no!! I was right. Not happening, not happening!!!*  
  
Jo continued, "Ronnie passed on."  
  
"NO!!!" Lizzie pushed her sweater aside.  
  
"She has a knife!"  
  
Lizzie looked at her mom and said 'I'm sorry' with her eyes. A horrible pain spread through her body and a few minutes later, everything went black. No more pain remained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ms. Fenton's voice crackled once again over the P.A. system "David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez, please report to the principal's office. David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez."  
  
Ms. Fenton had just received the horrible news, Elizabeth McGuire had committed suicide.  
  
*I wonder what I did now* Miranda thought as she walked out of her Social Studies class. *What did Gordo do?*  
  
Gordo left his Advanced Arithmetic class wondering why he was being called to the office. *What more can go wrong with my life?*  
  
A few minutes later a giant sob came out of the principal's office.  
  
  
  
Oh where, oh where can my  
  
Baby be?  
  
The Lord took her  
  
Away from me  
  
She's gonna heaven so I got to be good  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave  
  
This world.  
  
  
  
A/N: I really liked writing this story and I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me. 


	14. Sad Alternate Ending by Dylan Shelby

A/N: This wasn't written by me, it was written by my favorite author, Dylan Shelby. Thanks a again, Dylan. I really appreciate it.  
  
The voices in her head were killing her. It was like a battlefied of sound  
  
and she could not figure out who was winning. To kill herself or not.  
  
She just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She walked into the hospital room where Ronnie was at. In a coma. She  
  
closed her eyes and remembered when he was alive and they were together.  
  
This brought memories about Gordo and Miranda and so she went and got a  
  
chair and sat down next to Ronnie taking his hand.  
  
"Hey there. How are you doing?"  
  
A pause and a look at his face and then she continued.  
  
"Mind if I get a few things off my chest? Good, thank-you."  
  
She took a deep breath. Gathering her thoughts together before she poured  
  
her heart out to him.  
  
"You know Gordo. Well he loves me. Perhaps you knew that. In the  
  
back of my mind I did. I always knew, but I pushed it away from me for as  
  
long as I could. He's my best friend. Which I know was a concern of yours.  
  
I know that it has hurt Miranda because she thinks she loves him. She  
  
doesn't not the way she truly wants to believe. I would never tell her that,  
  
but I know that she doesn't. I know those two so well that I have to  
  
wonder why it is bothering me so much. Why everything is bothering me the way  
  
that it is."  
  
She sat for a little while pouring it out over her mind. Trying to  
  
come up with some sort of conclusion to the thoughts that plagued her.  
  
"I think I know. I thought I loved you. I do love you, but not in the  
  
way I thought I did. I feel guilty. That is what all of this is.  
  
Everything is different. If I had only not been mean to my parents and not felt  
  
guilty about Gordo and Miranda perhaps I wouldn't be sitting here in front of  
  
you with scars on my scalp. But you can't go back, you can only go  
  
forward..."  
  
"You're right you know." a male voice said from behind her. She looked  
  
behind to see Matt standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was coming to talk to Ronnie, but I was hoping to find you." he  
  
answered.  
  
He walked over to her, "Lizzie I am sorry this stuff happened to you."  
  
he whispered. Lizzie looked down at Ronnie's hand which she was still  
  
holding.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I never should have been there. I don't know what has  
  
been wrong with me, but that wasn't who I was. I was trying to escape  
  
something, but I don't know what." she tried to explain but was seeming to fail  
  
miserably.  
  
"I know why. Ronnie was an escape. He was so different from what you  
  
would normally do or be and that danger that he and his brother brought with  
  
him intrigued you." Matt explained. She looked up at him, "How did you  
  
learn so much?" "I've been reading." he quipped. Lizzie smiled a genuine  
  
smile.  
  
If she took her own life she would miss his sense of humor. She would  
  
miss him period. "Look I know you feel guilty, maybe you just need to  
  
apologize. But I didn't come here for that. I've been watching you. I know that  
  
you are having problems and I want you to know that whatever happens we  
  
will always be there for you. No matter how much you think you may screw  
  
up." He kissed her forehead and left, but before he made it to the door Lizzie  
  
called out, "Why did you come to talk to Ronnie?" "To tell him to get better  
  
so I could have my sister back." he said over his shoulder and left.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and looked at Ronnie again. She had been  
  
there for almost an hour when she felt movement beneath her. She looked up to  
  
see Ronnie had opened his eyes. "Ronnie." she gasped. "Good-bye Lizzie."  
  
he wrasped. But before Lizzie had a chance to answer him there was a high pitched  
  
sound and soon the room was being bombed by nurses and doctors pushing her  
  
out of the way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miranda we need to talk." Gordo said into the phone. He heard a long  
  
sigh, but she agreed, "Okay, where do you want to talk?" "How about at the  
  
park?"  
  
"Fine I'll be there in fifteen minutes." she slammed the phone down and  
  
went to get ready for the park. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear  
  
anything that he had to say. Still she guessed he owed it to him to find out.  
  
Once she got to the park she saw Gordo on the swings and slowly walked  
  
over to him and sat down in the swing next to him. "You wanted to talk to  
  
me?"  
  
"Ronnie died." Gordo told her. "And you couldn't tell me that over the  
  
phone?"  
  
She really didn't understand. "I could, but there is more we need to  
  
talk about." he answered her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact that we have to stop fighting for Lizzie's sake. I know  
  
you're upset with me and you have every right to be, but I think you're mad at  
  
me for another reason..."  
  
"You're right I'm mad at you. I always knew you would pick Lizzie over  
  
me everyone does. I guess now that Ronnie is dead you have your chance."  
  
she spat.  
  
"Why did we go out in the first place?!?" he was mad, livid. He knew  
  
that they didn't go out because they were attracted to the other. He knew it and  
  
so did she and she was going to admit it.  
  
"We went out because we wanted to. We both liked each other... you  
  
know that."  
  
"Do I? I think we started going out because we both felt slighted by  
  
Lizzie once she started going out with Ronnie again."  
  
Miranda looked down at the ground. It was a truth that she didn't  
  
really want to face. He was right. They did start going out because Lizzie had a  
  
boyfriend and they both felt left out. Still once they started going out she had  
  
felt herself start to fall for him. Or at least she thought she did.  
  
"Look Miranda. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you cry, but I didn't  
  
want our problems to affect Lizzie, especially since Ronnie has just died.  
  
I hate fighting with you and you are still one of my best friends."  
  
"I know Gordo. I'm sorry. I just lost Lizzie and couldn't stand the  
  
thought of loosing you too. I guess I panicked and did the first thing that  
  
came to mind."  
  
"So are we good?" he asked. "We're getting there." she smiled. "Well  
  
I'm going to go visit Lizzie. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She nodded her  
  
head. "Yeah, I'll probably go see her in a little while."  
  
Gordo left and for the first time in a long time Miranda felt much better.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo had gone to Lizzie's house and Jo had told him that Lizzie was  
  
upstairs. He went up the stairs rehearsing everything that he was going to tell  
  
her. He went into her room, but she wasn't in there. He started knocking on  
  
doors and when he went into the bathroom he saw her.  
  
She looked like she was sitting there meditating. Not even moving.  
  
"Lizzie?" he called to her. She didn't turn to look at him. "Lizzie, listen I  
  
know that things are bad, but we can work through them.... Lizzie?" Still  
  
she did not move and he walked closer to her. He noticed the rose color of the  
  
water and went even closer to her. He thought he might have screamed, but he  
  
wasn't sure if anything had come out. Her wrists were slit and she was  
  
looking at him with out any of her soul or herself being in them.  
  
He went running towards the downstairs and might have thrown up but he  
  
couldn't remember anything. Later he would be told that there was a note, but  
  
he didn't want to read it. He was asked to give the eulogy and he did. Everyone  
  
told him that he did a good job, but he honestly had no idea what he said.  
  
He was numb. He couldn't believe that Lizzie would kill herself. He thought  
  
it was the coward's way out and his anger for the act grew.  
  
No one that Lizzie knew was ever the same. Not Gordo, not Miranda, not  
  
Matt, not Sam and Jo. Even Kate acted different. They did go on with their  
  
lives, but there was always that thought in the back of their mind what would life be like now if Lizzie were still here. In the end their world turned upside down.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	15. Happy Alternate Ending by Dylan Shelby

A/N: This wasn't written by me, it was written by my favorite author, Dylan Shelby. Thanks a again, Dylan. I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
The voices in her head were killing her. It was like a battlefied of sound  
  
and she could not figure out who was winning. To kill herself or not.  
  
She just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She walked into the hospital room where Ronnie was at. In a coma. She  
  
closed her eyes and remembered when he was alive and they were together.  
  
This brought memories about Gordo and Miranda and so she went and got a  
  
chair and sat down next to Ronnie taking his hand.  
  
"Hey there. How are you doing?"  
  
A pause and a look at his face and then she continued.  
  
"Mind if I get a few things off my chest? Good, thank-you."  
  
She took a deep breath. Gathering her thoughts together before she poured  
  
her heart out to him.  
  
"You know Gordo. Well he loves me. Perhaps you knew that. In the  
  
back of my mind I did. I always knew, but I pushed it away from me for as  
  
long as I could. He's my best friend. Which I know was a concern of yours.  
  
I know that it has hurt Miranda because she thinks she loves him. She  
  
doesn't not the way she truly wants to believe. I would never tell her that,  
  
but I know that she doesn't. I know those two so well that I have to  
  
wonder why it is bothering me so much. Why everything is bothering me the way  
  
that it is."  
  
She sat for a little while pouring it out over her mind. Trying to  
  
come up with some sort of conclusion to the thoughts that plagued her.  
  
"I think I know. I thought I loved you. I do love you, but not in the  
  
way I thought I did. I feel guilty. That is what all of this is.  
  
Everything is different. If I had only not been mean to my parents and not felt  
  
guilty about Gordo and Miranda perhaps I wouldn't be sitting here in front of  
  
you with scars on my scalp. But you can't go back, you can only go  
  
forward..."  
  
"You're right you know." a male voice said from behind her. She looked  
  
behind to see Matt standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was coming to talk to Ronnie, but I was hoping to find you." he  
  
answered.  
  
He walked over to her, "Lizzie I am sorry this stuff happened to you."  
  
he whispered. Lizzie looked down at Ronnie's hand which she was still  
  
holding.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I never should have been there. I don't know what has  
  
been wrong with me, but that wasn't who I was. I was trying to escape  
  
something, but I don't know what." she tried to explain but was seeming to fail  
  
miserably.  
  
"I know why. Ronnie was an escape. He was so different from what you  
  
would normally do or be and that danger that he and his brother brought with  
  
him intrigued you." Matt explained. She looked up at him, "How did you  
  
learn so much?" "I've been reading." he quipped. Lizzie smiled a genuine  
  
smile.  
  
If she took her own life she would miss his sense of humor. She would  
  
miss him period. "Look I know you feel guilty, maybe you just need to  
  
apologize. But I didn't come here for that. I've been watching you. I know that  
  
you are having problems and I want you to know that whatever happens we  
  
will always be there for you. No matter how much you think you may screw  
  
up." He kissed her forehead and left, but before he made it to the door Lizzie  
  
called out, "Why did you come to talk to Ronnie?" "To tell him to get better  
  
so I could have my sister back." he said over his shoulder and left.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and looked at Ronnie again. She had been  
  
there for almost an hour when she felt movement beneath her. She looked up to  
  
see Ronnie had opened his eyes. "Ronnie." she gasped. "Good-bye Lizzie."  
  
he wrasped. But before Lizzie had a chance to answer him there was a high pitched  
  
sound and soon the room was being bombed by nurses and doctors pushing her  
  
out of the way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miranda we need to talk." Gordo said into the phone. He heard a long  
  
sigh, but she agreed, "Okay, where do you want to talk?" "How about at the  
  
park?"  
  
"Fine I'll be there in fifteen minutes." she slammed the phone down and  
  
went to get ready for the park. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear  
  
anything that he had to say. Still she guessed he owed it to him to find out.  
  
Once she got to the park she saw Gordo on the swings and slowly walked  
  
over to him and sat down in the swing next to him. "You wanted to talk to  
  
me?"  
  
"Ronnie died." Gordo told her. "And you couldn't tell me that over the  
  
phone?"  
  
She really didn't understand. "I could, but there is more we need to  
  
talk about." he answered her.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact that we have to stop fighting for Lizzie's sake. I know  
  
you're upset with me and you have every right to be, but I think you're mad at  
  
me for another reason..."  
  
"You're right I'm mad at you. I always knew you would pick Lizzie over  
  
me everyone does. I guess now that Ronnie is dead you have your chance."  
  
she spat.  
  
"Why did we go out in the first place?!?" he was mad, livid. He knew  
  
that they didn't go out because they were attracted to the other. He knew it and  
  
so did she and she was going to admit it.  
  
"We went out because we wanted to. We both liked each other... you  
  
know that."  
  
"Do I? I think we started going out because we both felt slighted by  
  
Lizzie once she started going out with Ronnie again."  
  
Miranda looked down at the ground. It was a truth that she didn't  
  
really want to face. He was right. They did start going out because Lizzie had a  
  
boyfriend and they both felt left out. Still once they started going out she had  
  
felt herself start to fall for him. Or at least she thought she did.  
  
"Look Miranda. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you cry, but I didn't  
  
want our problems to affect Lizzie, especially since Ronnie has just died.  
  
I hate fighting with you and you are still one of my best friends."  
  
"I know Gordo. I'm sorry. I just lost Lizzie and couldn't stand the  
  
thought of loosing you too. I guess I panicked and did the first thing that  
  
came to mind."  
  
"So are we good?" he asked. "We're getting there." she smiled. "Well  
  
I'm going to go visit Lizzie. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She nodded her  
  
head. "Yeah, I'll probably go see her in a little while."  
  
Gordo left and for the first time in a long time Miranda felt much better.  
  
  
  
"I didn't either. I never knew I could loose my best friend. Strike  
  
that, I never knew I could loose you. For the past few months have been so  
  
hard for me. I know they have been for you. I don't mean to make this about  
  
me, but I want you to know that the thought of loosing you, it kills me  
  
inside."  
  
They didn't say anything for awhile they were both wrapped up in Gordo rushed up the stairs to Lizzie's bedroom. He knocked and heard a faint,  
  
"Come in." He pushed the door opened and walked in. Lizzie was laying  
  
on the bed wrapped in her terry cloth robe. "Hi. I just heard. I'm so  
  
sorry."  
  
She looked at him. Her best friend. The one person she could always  
  
count on."I don't know what to think. I just feel numb. I never knew something  
  
like this could happen to me." Gordo sat in a chair next to her.  
  
"I was going to kill myself." she announced.  
  
Gordo looked up, not sure that he had heard her right. "You were  
  
what?"  
  
"I was going to kill myself. I was going to go into that bathroom and  
  
kill myself. I didn't think I was able to handle this." Gordo got up from  
  
the chair and sat down on the bed next to her. "You can handle it Lizzie.  
  
You are one of the strongest people I know. You can't do that. Please  
  
Promise me you won't ever do that. I just couldn't stand the thought that you  
  
would do something so cowardly." He felt himself getting angry as if she had  
  
already committed the act. She sat up on the bed. "Gordo I won't do it. I  
  
was, but when you came I realized that there was a reason to live for."  
  
"And what is that?" "You. My family. Miranda. I had pushed you guys  
  
so far away that I forgot that you were there. I'm sorry about that."  
  
He smiled at her. "You're forgiven." "Thank-you. Um, Gordo I know  
  
that youlike me. I mean in that way." she stuttered. Gordo hung his head he  
  
really hadn't wanted to get into that. "I do, but Lizzie we don't have to go  
  
into that. I know you just lost Ronnie and I know that all of this is hard  
  
for you to handle right now. Let's just stay friends and if one day we  
  
decide we want to take it further than we can, but for now let's just get  
  
through what has happened in the past weeks." It was Lizzie's turn to smile.  
  
"What about Miranda?" she asked. "What about me?" came the voice from  
  
the door. "Listen Liz, Gordo and I have talked. We're cool and we  
  
realized we make better friends than boyfriend/girlfriend." Lizzie looked at the  
  
both of them and realized they spoke the truth. "So we're all friends  
  
again? Best friends?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah. We'll be here for you and..." "...and  
  
so will we." Matt, Jo and Sam said. "Come on in." Lizzie smiled at everyone in  
  
front of her.  
  
Just twenty minutes ago she was going to commit suicide, but with the  
  
five people who made her world she couldn't do it anymore. It was going to  
  
be hard but she knew that they were there for her. Matt gave her a wink and  
  
she had her second genuine smile. Their world was turned upside down, but now  
  
at least it was correcting itself.  
  
The End. 


End file.
